


Moving On

by Rennielynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damianette, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennielynn/pseuds/Rennielynn
Summary: Marinette has been visiting Gotham since she was 10. She goes and stays with her godfather Alfred. She has kept a connection with him when he moved to Gotham. When she came over the summer she noticed that he was working with a very powerful man. Bruce Wayne. He had three adopted sons and one blood son. Over the years she gets close to the Waynes. She makes them cloths and suites for events. She refused to go to any events. One summer Alfred noticed that the light in her eyes dimmed dramatically.Not only did he see but the others saw too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 37
Kudos: 812





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette has been visiting Gotham since she was 10. She goes and stays with her godfather Alfred. She has kept a connection with him when he moved to Gotham. When she came over the summer she noticed that he was working with a very powerful man. Bruce Wayne. He had three adopted sons and one blood son. Over the years she gets close to the Waynes. She makes them cloths and suites for events. She refused to go to any events. One summer Alfred noticed that the light in her eyes dimmed dramatically.Not only did he see but the others saw too. One day Alfred caught Marinette drawing something in her sketch book. When he went over to see what inspired her this time, he saw tare marks in her sketch book. He noticed the design of Gothams batman was gone and that the book was significatly smaller. When he tried to ask what happened she would shut down and go to her room, and wouldn't come out the rest of the day. Sometimes Tikki would come down and reassure them that Mari just remember something. They all knew it was a lie. One day they saw Damian talking to Marinette. 

"Mari what's going on?"   
She gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?"  
"You aren't your usual happy self. What happened?"  
Marinette took a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry. She looked down at her hands. She wan't going to drop this on them. Deep breath. Deep breath, she told herself. Damian knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her knee. "Angle look at me." She slowly looked at him. She couldn't do it. It started as a trickle but the dam was opened. Her hands covered her face and she cried. Damian wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
"What happened?"  
"A girl at my school started lying to gain friends. I knew she was lying. So I called her out on it and she basically turned all my friends against me. I don't know what to do. I started two years ago and now...I don't know."  
"Angle, this is not your fault. You can't take responsibility. Ok. You need to stop blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong."  
"But birdy she is lying and I keep telling them and showing them my proof but they still wont listen. They even ripped designs from my sketch book because they believed I stole Lila's designs. I lost my internship at the Agrest Company because he believed her and not me. Uncle Jagged started to file lawsuits and she somehow avoided those. I told him not to get involved, and the only reason he knows is because he over heard me and Chloe talking about it. Birdy I don't know what to do. Lila ruined my life. Alya broke into my house and destroyed commotions for my clients. She got a slap on the wrist and was told to leave. It took me three months to get everything in order. I didn't even receive money for some. I can't do this anymore. My parents don't even know about this. I can't keep this up any longer. Adrien isn't helping at all."


	2. Help

Damian was mad. He knew something was going on with Marinette. He knew he was taking a flight to Paris to skin a cat. Yeah he knew Cat Noir was Adrien. He was already coming up with way to convince Marinette to let him do it. She just needed to figure it out. Marinette continued to cry into his shoulder. He rubbed circles up and down her back.  
"Angel look at me." She ruffly wiped her face. As she looked at him, you could still see the streams the tears left behind. "It's not your fault. They chose to leave you, not the other way around. Someone came and told some lies and they turned on the person they knew their whole life. This is not your fault." He said  
"Damian I knew this was going to happen. Lila threatened me and told me she would do this. She made good on her promise."  
"That's it, I am calling Kagami and we are going to kill her." Damian said as he stood up.  
"No. Not you too. Luka, Kagami, and Chloe are already planning on something and told them no. If you do it, it will only get worse. You are not doing anything, especially since I will be here in two months."  
"But as your boyfriend, I have the right to protect you and do what is necessary to protect you."  
"As the victim I decide what happens. Not you guys."  
Damian kissed Marinette on the top of her head and trailed it up to her lips. He gave her a quick peck and smiled. "ok. but if anything else happens, i will be on the first plan to Paris and Kagami will pick me up so you can't stop me from killing Lila. What has she said that made you distance yourself from me?"  
Marinette looked down. "She kept claiming that she was dating you. It just bothered me."   
"Angel please don't let her get to you about that. You are the only person that made me laugh and smile. You have nothing to worry about."  
"Ok. Hey boys you can come out now. Don't pretend your not."  
Dick, Jason, Tim, Bruce and Alfred walked over to them. "Well guess the secrets out." Mari said as she grabbed Damian hand. They gave a grim smile. "How much did you hear?" She asked  
"All of it." was there response.  
Mari cursed under her breath. "you are to do nothing. Even when I come with my class."  
They nodded. Mari walked out of the room. Tikki stayed with the guys to tell them the whole truth. When she finished they all looked murderous.   
"I will kill her." Jason said as he stalked to the Batcave. 

Marinette was in the Batcave throwing punch after punch at a practice dummy. She threw a left-right-left-left-right-left kick-right kick. She didn't notice someone watching her. She pulled out a knife and plunged it into the dummys head. She pressed her hand to her forehead and wiped the sweat away. Marinette looked around and frowned. She knew that someone was there but guess they left. She sighed. Why did everyone leave her? She slowly got up and grabbed some water. This wasn't suppose to happen. She was suppose to forget about everything. Everything worked till I started to freak out. She didn't realize it but she punched the wall of the cave and some rocks flew out of there holding place. She frowned and walked to her room. She jumped in the shower to freshen up. When she finished she threw on a Gotham Hokey team shirt and some skinny jeans. She grabbed her purse and tennis shoes and walked out. She left a note on the counter for Alfred telling him she went on a walk and would be back soon. She carried around a small knife just-in-case.   
She was wondering around when she saw the Joker and Harley arguing. As she got closer, she noticed that Poison Ivy was not to far away. She walked over to her and smiled.  
"Hey Auntie Ivy."  
"Marigold! How are you?"  
"Been better." Was all she said. Marinette noticed that Ivy's plants were whispering to her.  
"That is not what the plants said. Marigold please tell me what's wrong." This got the attention of Joker and Harley.  
"What's going on?" Joker asked as he gave Mari a side hug.  
"Marinette is being bullied by her class because of a lie." Ivy stated  
"Marinette please tell me you kicked her butt?" Harley begged  
"No. Because my class really likes her and besides she would just lie her way out of it." She replied  
"Marinette deary, you need to let your uncle Jack deal with her. I can make her smile." Joker said  
"No can do. I will be back with my class in two months. Don't do anything stupid please." Mari begged  
"Fine. So what brings you out at this time, without your boyfriend?" Harley teased  
"Just taking a walk. Maybe stop by Uncle Ozzy's place. I haven't decided."  
They all talked for awhile till Joker whisked Harley and Ivy away. Marinette walked around Gotham admiring the beauty of the city inspire her. She brought out her sketch book and started to sketch. She came up with one outfit for each of her aunts and uncles. She made a white tee shirt with red lipstick in a big smile, with green skinny jeans. She made a dress with flowers and and vines all around it. She made a white tee shirt with blue and red strips on the sleeve, with a black skirt and in gold the word Puddin' on the side. She smiled and walked to the fabric shop. She grabbed all the fabric and accessories needed to complete her projects and headed back to the manor. She was half way back when she noticed movement on the roof. She sighed.  
"I know it's you Jason."  
"How?" He asked  
"You always do the same thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was not looking forward to returning to Paris. She still can't believe she oked them getting rid of Lila.

FLASHBACK

"Marinette Dupin-Cheng, you will be staying here while your class is in Gotham. Being around them is not healthy." Alfred said, he only used her full name unless it was important. Crap.  
"Grandpa Al, you don't get it. If they knew I kept you a secret from them, Lila will make it look like I didn't like them or trust them enough to tell them. I will look like the bad guy. UGH!!!!"  
Marinette flopped down and on the couch beside Damian, who instantly put his arm around her and drew her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and frowned when her brows creased in frustration. He rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. It helped ease some of the tension but not all of it.  
"Come on Mari, your class will be in Gotham in two weeks. They will be in on your territory. Let us get her back for you." Jason begged  
"UGH....FINE!! Just don't do anything when I'm around. I don't want the lashings when they turn to me to yell but I am not there. I will probably get it anyway." Mari said as she baried her head behind Damians shoulder.   
"SWEET!! Operation Get Lie-la out of Paris is a go!"  
After awhile Marinette went to her room. When she got there she saw text messages from Alya, Nino and Adrien. When she looked she nearly dropped her phone.  
AL- Why did you text Lila all those mean things?  
NI- So uncool Dudette  
AD- You promised you wouldn't do this stuff. Princess you know better  
AL- you should stop. It's not nice, you whore.  
NI- Stop being a slut and get it together  
AD- Princess just be nice to Lila and this will go away. Just surrender. It's not hurting anyone.

Marinette dropped to the ground. The words Whore and Slut sticking out the most. She felt the tears before she realized she was crying. She threw her phone on her desk and stumbled into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She could stop herself even if she wanted to. She made sure she locked her bedroom door before entering. She leaned back and punched the mirror as hard as she could. The glass wedded out, creating a beautiful rendition of a spider-web. She punched it again this time breaking it completely. She heard banging on the door outside her room but didn't move. 

Damian and Tim burst into the room and frowned. Damian ran over to Marinette who had collapsed to the floor. He saw the glass all over the place. The point of impact. He looked back at Tim and saw his getting angry as he read something off of something. As he looked closer he noticed it was Marinettes phone. Tim passed it to Damian and let him read the texts from her class mates, and the ones from Lila. He was fuming he looked at his Angle and saw the tears leaking from her face as she looked at her hand that were covered in blood. The glass on the floor was cutting into her legs. He picked her up bridal-style and walked her to the love seat. He got the first aid from the closet and patched her up. No one spoke as Damian worked on Marinette and Tim fumed in the corner, pacing back and forth. When Damian was done he saw Marinette blink once then twice, finally coming out of whatever trance she was in.

"When did you guys get here?" She asked  
Damain and Tim shared a look and frowned. "A couple minuets ago. Are you ok?"  
She just stared into space. Probably reliving the words that were sent in the text. "Angel please don't do stuff like this. You could have gotten hurt far worse than you did."  
That seemed to have grounded her long enough to look confused. "Birdy what happened?" she asked  
Tim walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Shocked to feel so much muscle. "You punched a mirror."   
She looked at him and shrugged. "I've done worse apparently." she said it so casually that it startled both Tim and Damian. Damain knew there were three people that would have answers about the rest. Damian walked Tim to the door handing him his phone.  
"Call Kagami. She will tell you what happens at school that we don't know. Ask about the other times Mari blanked out." Damian stated. Tim nodded, took one last glance at Marinette and left.  
Damian closed the door and grabbed some pajamas for Marinette and got her into bed. Tikki was flouting nearby and frowned that this happened again. Tikki flouted over to Damian and landed on his shoulder. They didn't say anything as they waited for Marinette to fall sleep. It didn't take long. When Tikki was ready landed on the pillow next to Maris head and fell asleep. When Damian made it to the dinning room he wanted answers. Tim was still on the phone. He walked over and took his phone back.  
"Kagami, tell me about the other times Marinette blacked out. She had an episode just now, and I want answers."   
"I am going to kill all three of them. This happens more times then Marinette will admit. One time she almost jumped off a bridge into the river, in the middle of winter. Lila has more of a hold on her than Marinette will ever admit. You need to watch her. She wants to get a new phone but she can't afford it. I tried and Chole tried, she refuses to accept it. When Marinette goes off on her own you need to have Tikki report to you if she is starting to fold in on herself. Tim told me what happend, they are all going to die."  
"Can it. Just make sure you and Luka are on the trip to Gotham. in two weeks. We are going to expose Lila."  
"YES! I knew I liked you for a reason. Tell Marinette that I will be picking her up from the airport when she gets back."  
"I will. By Kagami."  
"By"  
When Damian hung up he relayed all the information to his family. They were not happy about that. Damian ordered a new phone for Marinette and a new phone number. He went upstairs to check on her but noticed she was pacing in her room. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Angel are you ok?" he asked  
"No. I am really sorry I broke your mirror. I don't remember what happened."  
Damian pulled her chin up and kissed her, deeply and passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as they kissed. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They stayed this way for awhile.   
"Marinette" He whispered against her lips. "You are not in the wrong. You are to good to be any of those names they call you. I love you more than you will ever know." He pecked her lips and smiled as she kissed him.  
"Damian I love you too. I am sorry I broke you window. Did you talk to Kagami?"  
"Yes and she told me all about you almost jump off a bridge, three months ago." Damian watched as her eyes darkened "You wanna explain that one to me why that is."  
"Not really. I don't want to sleep but I don't want to sit here either."  
"We could go for a run. You always feel better after a run. I am sure that the Joker, Harley and Poison Ivy want to see you." Damian suggested  
"yeah, let me change."  
When Marinette came back out she was wearing a robin themed work out cloths. The sports bra was red with an R on the right breast with a black backing, the pants were green skin tight. Damian froze and blushed.  
"Like what you see Birdy?" she teased  
"You have no idea." He walked over and pecked her cheek, earning a giggle from her in return. They walked out and Mari didn't wait for Damian to stretch just took off. Damian struggled to catch up at first but managed. 

Running felt amazing to Marinette. She ran, and as she ran she saw Lila and Alya running after her. She kept pushing. She felt Damian beside her. Soon Lila and Alya faded till she was running to Gotham park. She stopped her breathing evened out enough that the adrenaline felt good. She looked around and smiled. She felt so much better. She felt good enough to sleep. She felt good for the first time in awhile. She smiled at Damian as he tried to catch his breath.  
"How are you breathing so hard? You don't have powers and run around in a suit to." Marinette asked  
"Because-you-have-long-legs-and-I-am-tired-." He wheezed.  
"Sorry. Just had to get it out." She said as she kissed his cheek. "come on lets walk back."  
When they got back they grabbed a quick shower, separately, and headed to bed.

The next day Marinette prepared to leave back to Paris. Could she do this? Could she go back knowing that they were going to find out about the Waynes, and that she had a boyfriend. She packed all her clothes. She put on the outfit inspired by Harley Quinn. It was a white blouse with red and blue strips on the sleeve, with a black skirts with the words Puddin' in gold. She really liked this one. Auntie Harley was always willing to talk to her. Ivy attended to her plants at the park, and the Joker was always in prison. She sighed as she accepted the fact that she was letting her class into the other part of her life. Was she ready? No. Did she want to do this? No. Did she get a choice in picking the location? No. She walked out with all her bags. She saw Damian and Tim sitting on the couch and Jason and Dick playing with Mar'i in the dinning room. Starfire was over by the kitchen with Alfred and Bruce. She smiled as she realized this group of people were her family, even if Damian and her didn't work out she was still happy to call them family. Star was the first to notice her.  
"Marinette, you look amazing. Did you make that?"  
"Yes star I did. I was inspired by Auntie Harley. She was very happy about that." Marinette replied with a giggle  
"Well, I love it. So how is the new MDC line? I have been waiting to get my hands on a new dress for the gala in two weeks."  
"Star I will be back in two weeks. I start school in three days. Don't worry about it. Besides I already have everything made for you guys at the Gala."  
Star floated off the ground a few feet. "Joy!" she exclaimed.  
Damian came out of no where and kissed her cheek. Star looked baffled. "Did I miss something?"  
"Yes. Demon Spawn and Marinette have been dating for three years and didn't tell us."

After awhile Marinette had to leave. She looked out the plan window as Gotham disappeared. She sighed. Tomorrow she was facing Paris.


	4. Facing the Music

Marinette prepared herself as she walked though her school doors. No one could tell, or care, but she was nervous about Friday. Friday she was returning to Gotham. Two weeks ago she returned to Paris. Her parents were so happy to hear that she and Damian were together. But she locked herself in her room. Kagami and Luka visited to see how her trip went. They were happy to know that she and Damian were dating. Soon Chloe came over and they ended up having a sleepover. They talked about their brake and how they were going to Gotham. Mari left out the part about her breakdowns with Damian and Tim witnessing one. The next day they got ready for school the following day. They did any homework they needed to do and all that fun stuff.  
Mari took a deep breath. She knew Lila was already here. She saw the crowed of her former friends gathered at a table. She frowned and walked to her homeroom. When she got there she saw someone already inside. She walked to her spot in the back and took out her sketch book. While she was on the plane she came up with ideas for her parents aprons. Her father had his UMSIII bot on it. Her mothers had Cherry Blossom flowers on it. 

"Wow Marinette I thought your designs couldn't get worse."  
"What do you want Lila?" She asked with venom dripping in her voice.  
"I just wanted to ask how you are feeling since I took all your friends away."  
"Doing just fine Lila. Why don't you worry about yourself." Marinette said as she stood up straight.  
"Wow, get a confidence boost over break." Before Marinette could react Lila slapped her. Her head turned violently to the right. She felt the sting of the slap and the pool of tears flowing down her face. Lila didn't hesitate she kicked Mari hard in the ankle. Mari went down. She heard a crack and felt pain. She looked at Lila, tears streamed down her face. Lila slapped her again and walked out. Marinette sat there staring. Her tears continued to flow. She didn't know how much time pasted, she didn't hear the tiny beeping noise from her purse. She didn't feel people tugging at her, or the fact she didn't feel anything at all. When she did come to she saw Chloe and Kagami next to her. She frowned

"I blacked out again didn't I?"  
The nodded  
"What happened Mari?" Chloe asked  
"When I got to class, I saw someone in there. It was Lila. She asked me how it felt to lose all my friends, I told her to worry about herself. She slapped me and then kicked my ankle, I think its broken. I don't even feel anything. I feel numb and I don't...even know!"  
Chloe and Kagami shared a look. They hauled Marinette up and helped her to the nurses office, calling Luka on the way explaining what happened. When they got there the nurse just confirmed what Marinette already suspected, her ankle was broken. She had to wear a boot. She sighed. Luka, Kagami and Chloe were talking by the counter. Marinette was just enjoying watching them when her phone went off. Jason, the caller ID said.  
"Hey"  
"So don't get mad. I may have put a voice recorder in you purse and know everything that just happened."  
"do the others know?"  
"No I wont tell them either. Just make sure that you take care of yourself."  
"Don't tell Alfred or Damian. Damian will mother hen and Alfred will get his shotgun."  
"So you know how the first month I got there I wore these boots to become inspired for a boot line. Well my ankle broke falling down the stairs."  
"You mean Lila threw you down the stairs."  
"Yeah, No telling anyone"  
"I have to tell someone. If they start asking questions I will tell them."  
"FINE...Only if they ask questions."  
"Ok, by"  
"by"

When Marinette got home she went straight to bed. Her parents brought her food and water. She was ready to go back to Gotham. Her parents and her teacher told her she had to wait. So she waited till Friday. When Friday did roll around, she was so excited. When she got there, she was wearing a the Joker outfit she designed in Gotham. She was so happy. She looked and saw everyone waiting for her. As she got closer she could hear Lila spinning her web. Chloe and Kagami were by her side in an instant.   
"Yes I know the Waynes. Did you know I am dating Damian Wayne? We met when we were 7. His father called it at love at first sight."  
She stopped and frowned. Why did she feel like this? Even though she and him talked, Lila had a hold on her again. Kagami and Chloe picking up on this quickly escorted her out of there. When the bus got to the school, Mrs. B. put everyone into pairs. She wasn't partnered with anyone, till Luka showed up just in time.   
On the bus she heard Lila say the worst thing ever.  
"The Waynes also have a butler, his name is Alfred. He is an old man. He is so old and decrepit. I tried to tell Bruce to fire him but he just wont. Who would want to keep an old man as the butler."  
Mari clenched her fist. She would not say anything. She promised. She kept her head this long she can keep it a little longer. She sighed and frowned. She really needed a break. When they finally got to the airport Mrs. B. handed everyone their ticket and smiled. '20 hours to go.' Mari thought


	5. Feeling Numb

Gotham. Marinette looked out her window as she approched the city. The only people who know she visits Gotham is Luka, Kagami, Chloe and her parents. She sighed and leaned back into her seat. She could already see Damian and Alfred waiting for her at the airport. She grabbed her phone to text them, but saw Lilas name on there.  
LI- You may have won the trip but you are still nothing. You are worthless to any of your friends. Even if you try to 'dethrone' me, it wont work. I have back up 'stories' to keep them here, with me.

She handed Luka her phone and pulled out her sketch book. She drew three different outfits. When they landed Luka, Kagami and Chloe were there. They made sure Lila didn't do anything to Marinette. After retrieving their luggage they walked to the car parked out front. Damian got out and was ready to engulf his girlfriend, until he noticed the protective circle around her and the distant look in Marinettes eyes. Damian walked over, breaking the circle up and wrapped his girlfriend in a tight hug. Mari nuzzled her face in his neck. Damian kissed her head and sighed.  
"How was the flight Angel?"  
"Good till the last 20 minuets. Lila texted me and it just bugged me."  
Damian gripped her harder to reassure her, she was safe. Damian took a place at Maris side and lead her to Alfred. He gladly hugged his goddaughter and helped the rest with their luggage. They got in the car and started their journey to Wayne Manor. After arriving Jason instantly picked Mari up and carried her inside.  
"Jay-Jay you promised not to do anything." Mari pouted  
"I did not promise to do anything. I promised I wouldn't say anything. There is a difference."  
"Ugh. Well I have to take my boots off, so don't wig out."  
"But the doctor said to keep your boot on."  
"What doctor?"  
They both jumped and saw Bruce sitting there. Crap.  
"Um- nothing."  
"You promised if someone asked questions I could tell them." Jason said  
"Fine, I am going to my room to ice my ankle. Tell Chloe to come to my room when she is done settling in."  
They nodded. Marinette hobbled up the stairs. Trying her hardest not to. When she got there she slumped into bed. Tikki instantly by her side.  
"Mari, you need to stop hiding this stuff from Damian and Alfred. if you don't tell them I will."  
"Tikki, I can't. Plus if they did find out they will just kill her. Not that I mind that idea..."  
"Mari, come on. They need to know. Plus Jason has the recording of Lila talking to you in the classroom." Tikki stated  
"I know, but I can't. If I do, I am just admitting to myself Lila has control over my life. I can't do that." Her fists clenching. She was not ready to accept that.  
"But Mari, that's part of moving past it. You need to get out there and move on. Damian and his family are helping as much as you let them. Please let them know what is going on. I am getting worried you will go to far and you wont be able to come back from it."  
"I wont do anything crazy. I will tell them later. Just-I-I-I can't ."  
She looked down at her foot, realizing she never took it off to ice it. She grabbed a washcloth from her bathroom cabinet and and ran it under cold water. She took off her boot after sitting back down, and started to ice it. She sighed as some of the pain eased from her ankle. She was so relaxed she didn't hear the knock on her door. Or that the door opened to reveal the one person she didn't want to see.  
"Angel?"  
"Damian, What are you doing in here?"  
He didn't say anything. Marinette looked over at him and saw him looking at...her ankle.  
"What-happened?"  
"I tripped on the street and hit my ankle on the curb. It broke. Yeah."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"i didn't want you to mother hen me. When I got sick last summer you refused to leave my bedside. I loved you for that, but you go all out when that happens."  
"Sorry about that. I haven't completely figured out how to act in that scenario." He walked over and sat on the bed. sliding an arm around her shoulders and tucking her in close. "So how are you feeling?"  
"In pain, and tired."  
"You know Jason was freaking out all week, and I did some digging. And I found a voice recording..." Mari instantly felt ashamed for lying to him.  
"I'm sorry for lying to you. I really didn't want to lie to you, I just dob't want to accept that she has control over me."  
"It's ok. I just want to make sure you are ok."  
Mari took a deep breath. "I feel numb. I don't feel like feeling this way. Especially since Lila happened to get physical."  
"Mari, I love you and all, but don't lie to me. I just want to help you."  
"I know" She said as she gave Damian a kiss on the cheek.  
Damian smiled. "I love you" He whispered  
"I love you too." He kissed her on the lips and sighed. They laid back and rested. Damian frowned as he realized his Angel got hurt.  
"You know I am going to kill Lila right?"  
"I knew it. You know you can't."  
"I know. But Tim and Dick already have a slideshow set up so they can take her down. We also have a couple other guests coming to town to help out as well."  
"Please tell me you didn't bother Uncle Jagged and Auntie Clara."  
"I would but that's a lie." He said  
"You know me so well. I love you"  
They laid there, completely relaxed. They didn't even notice the crowed outside the door as they fell asleep.


	6. Meeting the Fam

Marinette and Damian stayed asleep, till they felt scales rub against them. Marinette Slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with a long snout and gold eyes. She sat up, knocking Damian off the bed.  
"FANG?!?!?!" She cried  
Damian slowly sat up. "Who?"  
"Fang, Uncle Jagged's crocodile. I'm surprised you don't know this, Tim and Jason are always talking about him and auntie Clara."  
Damian stood up and slowly approached Fang. Fang whirled around and growled lowly. Damian reached out a hand and waited for him bite it off. The bite never came. Damian looked over to Marinette and she smiled. She pet Fang as if he was a dog. His tongue came out as if he were a dog. Marinette burst into fits of giggles. Damian sent a loving smile her way and frowned when Fang jumped on her and licked her face. There was a sharp whistle and Fang jumped off the bed to the owner of the whistle. Damian saw Marinette jump up and race to the door, were a man in leather hugged her tightly.  
"Marinette, my favorite niece, how are you?"  
"I am good, uncle Jagged." She turned to Damian "This is my boyfriend Damian Wayne. Damian Jagged Stone."  
Marinette watched as they stared at each other. Neither wanting to break for dominance.  
"Jagged, come on. Don't intimidate the boy on our first day here. Marinette will get mad at you for this one." Penny said as she entered the bedroom. Marinette burst out laughing as Damian took a place at her side. He place a small kiss on her head and walked out to let them catch up. He was almost at the door when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around and was faced with. Jagged Stone.  
"Come on kid, you are practically family already. Hag with us as we catch up. We will even tell you any embarrassing stories of Marinette." He said, his grin widening. Marinette let out a groan.  
"Traitor" she huffed.  
They meandered over to couch and chairs. Penny, Jagged, and Fang took up the chairs. Damian and Marinette sat on the couch, his arm pulling her into him. She nuzzled into his arm, still tired from their nap. Jagged gave Penny a knowing look and laughed.  
"So what do you do Damian?" Jagged asked  
"I graduated from School early. I help out around Wayne Enterprises. Marinette has been my girlfriend for the past 3-4 years."  
They gaped at him. "3-4 years. Why didn't she tell us?" Penny asked  
"With Lila and the press we didn't want our relationship getting out. At the gala we planned on revealing it. She is a member of the family by Alfred and our personal designer. She is amazing."  
"How do you feel about my niece?" He asked  
Damian looked down and saw Marinette had fallen back to sleep. He picked her up and placed her in the bed, careful not to wake her. He walked over to the couch and sat down again. He looked at his hands and smiled. One only Marinette and Alfred have ever seen. "Marinette is the only piece of good in my life. She holds my heart and happiness in her hands. She is the only person that managed to slip past the masks and not see me as a cold monster. My own brothers call me a demon. She was the only one that greeted me. She baked for me till I gave her one smile, then kept baking to make sure I was happy. She worked at a coffee shop before we dated, I was always her customer. She would call my name out wrong and would pick out different flavors. She would laugh so hard when the really sweet ones made me spit them up. She was the only one that could make me happy and laugh. She was the only one who could make me laugh so hard that I cried. How do I feel about Marinette? I love her. With everything I am."  
Jagged and Penny smiled at Damian. "You have our blessing to date her-even if we are 4 years late." Jagged, Penny and Damian walked downstairs to greet Clara. Fang staying behind to cuddle with Marinette.

After everyone was settled into their rooms. Marinette finally woke from her nap. She stumbled down the stairs and fell into a chair in the dinning room. She nearly fell out, Damian was lucky he was paying attention. He saw that her eyes were droopy and she wasn't responding to Alfred. he checked the temperature, 65 degrees. He was instantly next to the thermostat, he turned up the heat to 75 and waited. He felt the chill air as the heat moved it away from the room. Damian placed a hand on Marinettes back. She slowly turned her head.  
"Angel, time to wake up."  
"Too cold" she murmured back  
"I know, the heat is getting up there."  
He sat back down next to her, pulling her into him. She gave a small hum of relief as he warmed her. She slowly came to.  
"Hey"  
"Hey, where am I?"  
"Dinning hall. Guess your ladybug Tendencies kicked in."  
She groaned at that statement.  
"It's ok. Come on Clara is looking forward to seeing you. She will be here in a minuet. She just needed to unpack. She also has so many delicious ways to out Lila."  
"Ya. You guys can help her while I visit Joker, Harley, and Ivy. They all want one of the outfits It made based off of, well themselves." She chuckled.  
The food was being served as Clara walked in.  
"Marinette, my one true friend, companion, and family. I heard about the girl at play, so I am her to lend a hand."  
"Auntie Clara it's so good to see you. When did you get in?" Mari asked  
"I got in not to long ago. You were still fast asleep."  
Mari nodded and slouched a little, obviously embarrassed. Damian placed a hand on her leg. She relaxed a little but not all the way. Clara took a seat at the end of the table. Clara and Jagged started to talk about their new music. Dick, Bruce and Alfred talked about the company, Jason and Tim were trying to figure a way into Clara and Jagged's conversation. Damian and Marinette were just about finished with dinner. They had plans to do dinner with her class, but she made it later so she could get something small at the cafe. When they were done. Kagami, Luka and Chloe were waiting for her. She kissed Damians cheek and set off with them to her doom.

When the four friends got to the cafe, Lila and the rest of the class were already seated. Marinette took a deep breath. She could do this. Adrien wasn't going to get to her, Lila can stuff it, and Alya she would ignore as best she could. She sat at the other end of the large table set up for the class. They didn't notice Marinette, but saw Luka, Kagami and Chloe. They instantly roped them into their conversation leaving Marinette alone. She knew this would happen and brought her sketch book. by the time food was served to the rest of the class, Mari had designed three outfits. She was on a role until the windows blew in and she was knocked to the ground.


	7. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One tiny part is mentioned about suicide. Nothing big just mentioned in a conversation.

When Marinette came too, she wasn't sure how long she was out. She hit her head so hard that she was seeing spots. She groggily sat up, slowly turning her head. Pain shot down her back and right in her head. She tried to get up, but her legs were shaking so bad she slumped back down. Lila was cowering in the corner.  
"It's Riddler and Harley Quinn" Mari heard someone say. She tried to stand again but fell to the ground. She felt her head and saw a red, oily liquid.   
Harley was so excited. She loved robbing this place. They gave free espressos to let them live. She took one step forward and stopped as she saw someone with blue hair laying on the floor. She grabbed Riddlers arm and pointed. They both stopped and stared. Harley was by Marinette's side in an instant.  
"Marinette" no answer "Mari honey look at me."  
Mari slowly opened her eyes. "Auntie Harley, Uncle Rid"  
Harley looked Mari over. Her head was bleeding and her pupils were dilated. She gave Riddler a look. "We need to get her to a hospital now!"  
He nodded. He looked at the girl with sausage themed hair. "You" he pointed to her "What is your name?"  
"Lila Rossi"  
The bitch who turned Maris friends against her. "I want you and the rest of your class to go back to your hotel." He turned to Luka, Kagami, and Chloe. "You three come with me."   
They didn't argue as The Riddler and Harley picked Marinette up and rushed her outside. No one noticed as Kagami slipped Maris phone out and diled the Prince of Darkness. it took one ring  
"Hey Mari"  
"Not marinette"  
She didn't have to say anything. "What happened?"  
"Well, Riddler and Harley decided to rob the cafe we were out and some debris hit mari in the head. We are heading to the hospital, but we are a great deal out."  
"i am on my way"  
The call ended. Harley was panicking and trying to keep Marinette awake. It wasn't working.

Lila and the rest of the class were very confused. They were walking back to the hotel when they saw Joker and Poison Ivy arguing.   
"You can't keep her. She is not property" Ivy yelled  
"I am what made her, who she is today. You can't keep turning her away from me!"  
"I am doing no such thing."  
The students moved in closer to the pair. Alya, being the naive person she is, walked over to them.   
"excuse me, my friend Lila knows Harley Quinn. Maybe she can help you." She said  
"Lila. As in Lila Rossi." Joker turned to Ivy "Didn't Marinette say something about her?"  
"Yeah, she is the girl that turned all her friends against her. Here is Harley anyway? She was suppose to bring me an espresso."  
"We just came from that place. Marinette got hurt so they went to the hospital. How do you know Marinette anyway?" Alya asked with disgust in her voice  
"Hurt! How bad?" Joker asked  
Ivy leaned into a tree "bad" was all she said  
"Marinette is not only protected by the batfam, but all the villains in Gotham. So I would watch your back Lila, we are coming to get you." Joker said before running down the street.  
"What did he mean by that Lila?" Adrien asked, with a smirk on his face.  
"I don't know Adrien, but we better head back to the hotel." Lila said digging her nails into his skin.  
As the rest of the class left, Adrien stayed behind. He just stared at Ivy. "Is she ok?"  
She nodded "Her boyfriend picked her and the rest of the people that went with them to the hospital."  
"Boyfriend?" Nino said  
"Yeah, she is dating Damian Wayne. They have been for 3-4 years." Ivy replied  
"Why didn't she tell us?" Adrien asked  
"You must be Adrien. The guy that ignored her when she needed you the most. I have known Mari since she was 10, and the summer when she came here with no light in her eyes, let me tell you something. I am going to kill you and your entire class for that. Lila came and she ruined the Marinette we know and love. Did you know she had suicide thoughts? She was tired of being ignored and left behind. Did you know what she told me? She said that her Best friend, not Alya, didn't believe her. She knew him since kindergarten. And he didn't believe her. She was devastated. Guessing by the look on your face, your him." She pointed at Nino. "You may not believe all of Lila's Lies but you need to be there for your friend. Nino you, this Kim, Alix, and Max characters are probably the only ones in your class she will talk to in your class. Now i have to go make sure my niece is ok." And like that she was gone.  
Adrien turned to Nino. Nino just stared at the tree Ivy was just leaning on. "Nino you ok?"  
"No. She has always been my best friend. And I let her fallen she needed me the most. Marinette had anxiety when we were little. She had attacks all the time. She would run out of the room and she would hide in this hidden hallway we found." He gave a small smile "I always found her there. I was the only person who could calm her down. One day she told me the source of her anxiety. She was diagnosed with depression because her grandfather had died. They were really close. Then he died and she couldn't come back from that. So every time she had an attack I would make sure she wouldn't do anything. I would hold her until she calmed down enough to return to class. I have been a horrible friend. I gotta go see her."  
"You go. I am going to the hotel, she is really mad at me so I am going to keep my distance. You go to the hospital. I will see you tomorrow."  
"Alright, later man."

At the hospital Chloe, Kagami, Luka, Riddler, Harley, Joker, Ivy, Jason and Alfred were in the waiting room. Damian came out from Maris room and was not happy. He glared at Riddler and Harley.  
"When Maris gets out I am going to kill you both."  
"we know" was all they said  
"Is she awake?"  
"No, she just kept saying a name. Ni-no?"  
Chloe, Kagami and Luka shared a look, that went unnoticed by the others. "What?"  
"Nino is in our class." Chloe said. She frowned when she remembered Marinette running out the room in grade school. "When we were younger she had severe depression and anxiety. Nino was the only one that helped calm her down. I don't know what happened to case that, but she slowly got better. They were best friends, still are in a way. After Lila they started to drift."  
"Well, looks like he came to see her." Luka said as Nino walked into the hospital. Chloe got up and walked over.  
"Nino, what are you doing here?" She asked  
"I wanted to make sure she was ok. I know were not close anymore, but I do still care." he said  
"Well, Damian just came out of her room. She isn't awake yet." Chloe told him.  
"Can I see her? Please."  
She nodded. They walked over to Damian and the others. Damian gave him a sharp look and walked him back to Marinettes room. When they entered she had a bandage around her head, she had bruises on her arms. Nino collapsed into a chair by her bed. Damian walked to the other side and kissed her brow.  
"You must be Nino. I'm Damian Wayne, Maris boyfriend."  
"Yeah, I'm Nino." He stared at Marinette "I'm so sorry Mari, about everything." Nino grabbed her hand and frowned at how cold it was. They stayed that way for awhile. About two hours later Nino fell asleep in his chair and Damian watched from the corner. Soon he felt a stir in his chest. He watched the heart monitor beep faster. He looked at the thermostat, 56. He rushed over and turned it up. The monitor was beeping rapidly. Damian rushed over and frowned, she was freaking out. Damian grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear.  
"Angel, it's ok. I am with you. You have nothing to fear, Nino came to visit. He and I are waiting for you to wake up. I love you Angel, take your time."  
The monitor calmed down, her breathing evening out. Damian exhaled, this wasn't suppose to happen.


	8. Not a Chapter!! Announcement!!!

Hey guys,  
So I know I haven’t updated in awhile. So I’m gonna tell you the truth. I have lost all my ideas and inspiration for this book. I have other on Wattpad. My username is miraculouslife9876, go check me out on Wattpad. There is an app or online.


	9. Chapter 8- Awake

She couldn’t see. Everything was black or some sort of grey, but if it wasn’t grey it was black. Darkness. Marinette always hated the darkness. Darkness reminds her of the nightmares she has almost every night. She also couldn’t remember what had happened. Frantically, she looked around, trying to see a way out of this place. And as if someone heard her—a lite hallway appeared in front of her. There’s a saying that came to her mind as she looked down the hallway. ‘Don’t walk into the light. Hold onto life.’ But, she thought back to everything that’s happened. No one would miss her anyway. So she followed the hallway to the end. And even then, it wasn’t the end. It was a door. A Red Door. With a sign.

_Door to the Living (Enter at Own Pace.)_

And just as she was about to turn away and find a place in the darkness, a voice rang out.

”Marinette, you gotta wake up. You have to fight. You have been fighting for a long time, but you’ve gained some amazing things. Your the top designer for Jagged and Penny Stone, along with Clara Nightingale. You design for the Wayne’s. Your received praise for your work from Gabriel and Audrey. So you gotta wake up, Angel. You gotta come back to me.” She didn’t hesitate this time. She threw open the door and crossed the threshold.

As her eyes fluttered open she noticed three things. One: Nino was sleeping in a chair next to her. Two: She still couldn’t remember what happened. Three: She was in the hospital. She tried to sit up, but pain shot threw her head and down her body. Groaning, she pushed her self up all the way. And just as her body got use to sitting, the room spun and she slumped down. “Hey, take it easy, Angel.” Damian said as he sat on the hospital bed to help Marinette. She gave a weak smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. “My head feels like its too big for my body.” She sighed. She felt Damian chuckle and kiss her head. “It’s because you have a concussion and some bleeding. You’ll feel batter when the doctor give you some morphine.”   
Marinette hummed and closed her eyes, trying to make the room stop spinning. “Can I have some water please?” She asked. Damian smiled, kissed her head and gently laid her back down. “Sure Angel. I’m gonna get Alfred while I’m at it. You need to just rest.”   
“mother hen.” Marinette said with a sigh. And closed her eyes, and winced when her head pounded. 


End file.
